Confusing Love with Hate
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Bella and Edward had been hating on each other, but what's really the truth behind it. Please read and review. Thanks rockin' cullen and xxclpxx for the title suggestions. I didn't choose this, I had my friends vote on it because I couldn't choose.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Cullen." I said as he walked pass by Alice and I.

"Swan. Hello Alice." He said back only saying hello to his sister. For over eight years, we have hated each other, and I don't even know how it started. Alice said that its because he likes me, but I doubt that he would like a plain girl like me. I admit that even though I hate him on the outside, my insides are screaming 'I love you Edward.'

"Ugh, why don't I just handcuff your hands, and lock both of you inside my closet." Alice said.

"Because I'll take all of your clothes, and rip them to shreds." I threatened her, and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Word." Edward said.

"There won't be scissors in there." Alice said confidently.

"You'll be surprise with what my hands can do." I said.

"Fine, I'll just lock both of you in the coat closet." Alice said.

"Your plan is not going to work considering you just told us about it." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"You'll see." Alice said.

"Whatever." I said as I started to walk towards my next class.

That night, when I got home from work, I went straight to my roon and looked for something clean to wear. When I opened my closet, my clothes weren't there, and I immediately thought of Alice. That little pixie; I knew that giving her a spare key to our house wasn't a good idea.

I ran down the stairs, and I yanked the door open. I ran towards my car, and started to drive. Since my dad is a renowned lawyer, he was able to buy me a Porsche 911 turbo instead of the stupid old pick up truck that my mom gave me. Can you believe her? When it comes to her stepdaughter, she gets her everything, but I was just slave to her.

Ten minutes later, I reached the Cullen's mansion. I rang the doorbell once, and Esme answered the door.

"Hello Bella, Alice is upstairs. I hope she didn't do anything horrid this time." Esme said with this odd grin on her face.

"Oh no, not at all." I lied, and I ran up the stairs. I was looking on the carpeted floor so I didn't see someone in front of me.

"Swan." Edward said as I bumped into him. I could feel his hard muscle under his shirt, but I quickly stepped back because I didn't want him to suspect anything. Before I could say anything else, he walked into the coat closet three doors away from Alice's room. Alice was already out the door before I could even knock on it.

"Ah, I knew you would be coming." Alice said.

"Alice! You took all my clothes!" I shouted.

"Before you could ask where they are, they're in that coat closet, and I only took them because Emmett dared me." Alice said, pointing at the same door that Edward walked into. There was something fishy about this, but with the school and then job, my brain is not functioning properly.

"Do I really have to go in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if you prefer to shop for new clothes, I'm up for it."Alice said, but there is no way in hell that I would go shopping with her.

"No, I'll pass. I'll just go and get my clothes." I said as I started to walk toward the door that Edward walked into.

"They're somewhere in the back." Alice said as soon as I walked in. I could see that Edward was looking for something, but it seem like he can't find it. Why does it seem like something bad is going to happen? I knew I should be looking out for what Alice might do, but I just can't get my hands on her plans.

"Where did she say she put it?" Edward asked himself. I almost laugh, but I tried not to. I walked towards the back, and then all of a sudden I heard the door click.

"Alice!" I shouted as I looked at the closed door.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you both need to solve your problem." A different voice said, but I quickly recognized it as Esme.

"Esme?!" I shouted.

"It's not only Alice who's getting fed up with you and Edward fighting. I'm really sorry, but you're can't come out unless you talked everything out." Esme said, and then I heard her walk away.

"Sorry Bells, but I just had to." Alice said, and then she walked away; I could tell from the sound of her feet that she was skipping to her room.

"Listen here Cullen, I do not want to be here as much as you do, so just please don't start anything." I said as I slid down on the floor.

I don't exactly know how long we've been inside the closet, but I literally am getting bored. I wish there was something else to do other than staring up in the ceiling. I would look at Edward once in a while, but other than that there's nothing else to look at.

"How did this fighting thing started again?" Edward asked as I was looking up from the ceiling.

"You're asking me, you're the one who should know. You're the one who started it in the first place." I said, as I looked at him staright in the face.

"I can't believe this, you're blaming me?" Edward said.

"Well, who's there to blame?" I asked.

"You." He simply said.

"Me? Eight years ago, I was the new student. I tried to be friendly to everyone, including you. You know what you did after I tried talking to you? You laughed at me, and you gave me the yeah-right-like-I'm-going-to-be-your-friend look." I said.

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong." Edward said.

"Oh yeah, would you care to explain." I said.

"You weren't friendly towards me at all." He said.

"Ha! And you said I got it wrong." I said.

"Oh yeah, why don't we ask Alice for her opinion?" Edward suggested.

"Fine." I said.

"Alice!" Edward shouted, and I heard small footsteps walk towards the closet door.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"How did this whole thing started again?" I asked.

"Well, Edward told you that he likes you, but then you just laughed and walked away. He was hurt, and then the whole thing began." Alice said, and I knew that what Alice was saing was true. I knew because it felt like it only happened yesterday.

"I did no such thing." Edward said.

"Yes you did. It happened in the living room, and mom saw it." Alice said.

"Esme!" Edward shouted, and I heard light footsteps getting closer.

"Is what Alice saying true?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Esme simply said.

"Ugh!" I groaned, and I put my head between my legs.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella fell asleep as soon as Alice and Esme left. I tried very hard to remember what really happened, and then I realized that what they were saying was true. It was during third grade that it happened.

Flashback

_It was a rainy afternoon, and Alice and Bella decided to have a playdate. Bella had just moved into her father's house, and yet she and Alice are best friends. There was something about her that made me fall in love to her. I knew that I was too young to fall in love, but whenever I look at Bella, it seems like were the only people in the room._

_"Bella, I really like you." I said. I had been rehearsing it in front of my mirror that I didn't have trouble saying it._

_"Ha!" Bella started laughing, and I felt like someone had just stabbed me with a wooden stake through my heart. I was hurt, and I decided that I would just ignore her._

_End of Flashback_

"Edward." Bella said, but when I looked at her she was still deep asleep. I stared at her for the longest time, and then she said what I didn't expect her to say.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said, but she was asleep. I just wished that she had said it while she was concious.

"I love you too, and I just didn't show it out in the public." I said even though she couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry." I heard Bella say, and then I saw her look up to me. Her eyes were teary, and I can see her lips quivering.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"No, What I said was true, but I just didn't want to admit it because I knew that I hurt you eight years ago, and I don't want to do it again." She said, but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think of is that she loves me.

"I never stopped on loving you. Even though you hurt me once, I could never hate you. Before I met you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of lights, and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. (Pg.514, _New Moon_) I knew that I was too you to fall in love, but it was different with you. Whenever I see you, a bright light surrounds you, and angels sing." I said. It sounded corny, but I didn't care.

"Oh, I only laughed at you then because I was plain, and I knew that you deserve someone better than me." Bella said, and I got up from where I was sitting; I walked towards her, and sat next to her.

"You were never plain. You're the most beautiful girl in this world." I said, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel her tears soak my shirt, but I didn't care.

"I'm s-" Bella started to say, but before she could finish I put her face between my hands, and I looked her straight in her eyes.

"No, don't say it again." I said, and I slowly inched my face towards her. I could feel her warm breath against my skin, and her lips looks delicious.

"Just kiss me, you fool." She said with a smile, and I did. Her lips tastes like strawberries, and it's soft against mine. I used my tongue to lick her lower lip to ask for an entrance, and she granted it. She tasted sweet as our tongues fought.

"Hm…" Bella moaned. We pulled away from each other, and we were both breathing hard from the lack of air.

"Should we get out of here?" I asked as I wiped her tears away.

"Yes, please." She said.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We talked already, and we would love it if you would let us out." I said.

"Fine." She said, and she slowly opened the door.

"After you, my lady." I said, letting Bella out first.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said, and then she let out a giggle.

"Oh my God. What happened in there?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, we talked, and that's it." I said.

"I would really appreciate it if I could have my clothes back." Bella said.

"Yeah, sure. They're at your house in one of the guest rooms." Alice said.

"Thanks. Bye Eddie." Bella said. I hate that nickname, but when she says it, there's something different with the way it sounds.

"Bye." I said, and I gave her a soft kiss.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, but Bella and I just ignored her.

"Bye Alice. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said as she walked out of the door,

"Wait, can you tell me what's going on?" Alice asked, and I could see that the mystery is killing her.

"PLEASE TELL ME WHAT"S GOING ON!!!" Alice shouted, but I just ran up to my room.

**Author's Note: I just wrote this during my learning center, and I just want to share this.**


End file.
